


Parole

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le mutisme de Martin est dû à sa première famille. La seconde saura lui redonner la parole.





	Parole

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Tais-toi"

Martin n'avait pas toujours été muet. Fût une époque où c'était un garçon très locace, presque hyperactif. Il était vif, intelligent, et il le montrait volontiers, avide d'attention et d'écoute. Trop au goût de certains.  
Comme tous les enfants, Martin voulait de ses parents des sourires, des commentaires appréciateurs, de l'affection. Il parlait beaucoup pour combler le vide de l'absence d'un père qui travaillait tard, pour essayer de faire se poser sur lui le regard d'une mère en dépression, qu'on le remarque et qu'ils puissent former une vraie famille. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais d'espérer, de tendre la main. La parole comme moyen d'exister et tenter d'échanger avec son environnement.  
Une logorrhée que sa mère avait rapidement trouvé soûlante. Elle avait beau lui crier des « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! » il continuait sans jamais s'interrompre, il la poursuivait même dans la maison, il parlait par-dessus la radio, par-dessus le son de la télé, tout le temps. C'était insupportable.  
C'était les mots qu'elle avait utilisé lorsque la police avait retrouvé Martin enfermé dans un placard où elle l'avait laissé croupir une semaine entière, déshydraté et en dénutrition. Il avait été pris en charge par les services sociaux et ses parents ne s'étaient pas beaucoup battu pour le récupérer. Puis ils avaient disparu dans un accident: leur maison avait brûlé.  
Martin avait 4 ans. Depuis ce temps-là, il n'avait plus émis un son.

Quand Oswald avait rencontré Martin, il ne parlait pas. Au début, Oswald ne savait même pas s'il en était capable, et il s'en moquait. Puis le petit garçon avait fini par l'intéresser suffisamment pour qu'il se renseigne davantage sur son cas. La maltraitance dont il avait été victime l'avait ému plus qu'il ne s'y attendait – il n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir facilement pourtant. Il avait subit des brimades étant petit, mais heureusement, sa mère avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Que Martin n'ait même pas cela, n'ait même pas le souvenir de l'amour de ses parents, c'était quelque chose qui rendait Oswald profondément triste alors que ça ne le concernait pas.  
Jusqu'à ce que finalement, ça le concerne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de Martin son légitime héritier.  
Oswald savait que c'était risqué d'adopter un petit garçon dans sa position. Il vivait à Gotham depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer qu'il se plaçait en posture délicate, que Martin serait toujours une faille dans sa carapace. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet enfant qui avait su toucher son cœur, c'était trop tard, bien trop tard, et en dépit des rumeurs, il n'était pas un monstre à ce point.  
A eux deux, ils pourraient former une nouvelle famille.

C'était Ed qui avait recueilli les premiers mots de Martin. Sa voix était basse, hésitante, un peu rauque mais douce. Ed décida que comme le reste de sa personne, il adorait sa voix.  
Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, non plus qu'avec les adultes pour dire vrai, mais Oswald et Martin avaient été différents, puisqu'ils l'avaient adopté malgré tous ses défauts, parce qu'ils acceptaient qui il était, comment il s'exprimait – avec son maniérisme et ses énigmes, ses demi-vérités et ses sentiments toujours cachés derrière plusieurs masques. Il avait trouvé la clef pour le cœur d'Oswald, il avait trouvé celle pour faire parler Martin.  
Et eux deux, peut-être qu'ils lui permettront d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte derrière laquelle il dissimulait sa vulnérabilité.  
Le fait que Martin se remette à parler était un bon signe. Cela voulait dire qu'ils approchaient de leur but.  
Ils étaient en train de guérir. Si Martin et Oswald pouvaient surmonter leurs traumatismes pour former une famille unie et heureuse...il le pourrait aussi un jour.  
Contrairement à Oswald, Ed n'était pas très démonstratif. Pourtant ce jour-là, il étreignit Martin avec force et Oswald les trouva en pleurs sur le tapis du salon. Sa première impulsion fut de s'agenouiller sans prêter attention à son genou douloureux, abandonnant sa canne contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, pour leurs demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
Et que pouvaient-ils faire, sinon tendre les bras, tandis que Martin chuchotait faiblement « Papa » en le regardant à travers ses larmes.


End file.
